wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
2011/09
Tudia rebellion 2011 | 1st = The Tudian Rebels (link=Tudian Rebels) are founded as part of the Tudia rebellion 2011, officially escilating it from civil unrest to a rebellion. | 2nd = During a Capita Council meeting, nothing was resolved about the Nonan-Bazanian Derta dispute, the Tudia rebellion 2011, or the Nassad recession. | 3rd = BlyDonia announces that it is considering leaving the Capita Council due to its lack of action in the several problems in The Appearence. If it does, the civilizations in its sphere of influence, which includes the Bion Federation and the Andur Empire, are also likely to leave. It would be a huge blow if the Andur Empire leaves, since it is a chair member. The Tudian Rebels apply for the Capita Council. | 4th = The Gammetan Civilization recognizes the Tudian Rebels as a civilization, and recognizes their control in the cities they have claimed. The Gammetan Civilization denounces Tudia for both the racial bill and its massacring of citizens in the rebellion, and encourages other nations to embargo their trade. More than a million people have died of a mysterious disease on Ciuano Major, owned by the Hzian Empire. The government has quarantined the district. | 5th = More than a billion of the population on Ciuano Major are infected with the mysterious disease. The Hzian Empire has quarantined the planet, and continues to keep it silent from the Capita Council and the rest of The Appearence. Currently, there are nine million dead, a shocking rise from the one million dead yesterday. | 6th = On Ciuano Major, more than two billion are now infected and twelve million have died. The Empire has maintained silence about the affair, keeping it quiet from the Capita Council, The Appearence, and even the rest of its civilization. Ciuano Major is the second most populated in the Empire, and one of the most populated planets in the Appearence at about 28 billion inhabitants. | 7th = | 8th = | 9th = Since the outbreak of the disease on Ciuano Major on the 4th, one billion people have died. According to scientists, the disease is moving and killing faster. It's estimated that the population of Ciuano Major will be wiped out by early 2011/10. The Hzian Empire has sent in troops in bio-suits to keep the peace. The planet is still quarantined, and the Empire has still not notified any other civilization. | 10th = | 11th = | 12th = | 13th = | 14th = A quarter of the population of Ciuano Major has died. The Hzian Empire has notified the Capita Council, who are currently looking into it. | 15th = | 16th = | 17th = Chaos erupts on Ciuano Major as half of the population has been wiped out by the Ciuano Plague. Most of the living population is in a state of anarchy, since it's obvious they're all dying and aren't leaving the planet. By all accounts, there hasn't been any spread of the plague off the planet. | 18th = The Order of Nations for Peace (ONP or ON) is founded. BlyDonia denounces the ONP, citing the members are attempting to stir up troubles in the Appearence. President Bly has personally led the charge against the ONP. Bly announces that the Wringon and Appaloutio Republics are blameless, since they're only observing, but says they should leave the organization before they're pulled into a conflict that could result. He also criticizes the Nonan Monarchy for joining such a militaristic organization. The Appearence Imperial League makes a statement in which it announces neutrality towards the ONP, but also announces it does not approve agressive policy. | 19th = | 20th = | 21st = | 22nd = | 23rd = | 24th = | 25th = | 26th = | 27th = | 28th = | 29th = | 30th = | 31st = | ???? = }}